<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming by foldedwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142061">Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedwish/pseuds/foldedwish'>foldedwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Soulmates, lmao im sorry, minecraft au, my sleep paralysis demon suggested it, no formatting to be found, posted on mean girls amino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedwish/pseuds/foldedwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis has reached the end of her Minecraft journey, but she couldn’t have done it without Damian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Hubbard &amp; Janis Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in 2 hours without any planning, i’m sorry.</p><p>originally finished: February 24th, 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spring breeze enveloped Janis in a kaleidoscope of scents as she stood there in the flower field. She closed her eyes and could feel the pull of petals, the beckoning of blooms. The memories of her journey with Damian coursed through her with resolute vibrancy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Let’s start a new world,” Damian suggested.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But they were doing perfectly fine with their current world. Why make a new one?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Alright,” Janis said anyways.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">With a simple click, a glimmering light whisked them away on a new adventure.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Janis opened her eyes to a breathtaking site.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had spawned, right here, in this forest of blossoms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Janis, where’s the roof?” Damian asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She gave him a slight grin. “My house holds no limits.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“We need to sleep safely without the constant fear of mobs,” Damian said, sighing at her antics.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Fine, but I’m designing it too.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janis traced her fingers along the house, their very first one. A wooden house now rotted from the weather. It stood ugly against the countless flowers, but everything had to start somewhere. Though she tried to pick at one more plank, the gentle wind pulled her along, eager to retrace her journey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damian reached yet another wall in the mineshaft. “Do you have anymore torches?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Uhh, nope,” she replied, checking her inventory again to be sure.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The groan of a zombie pierced through the silence. Then, the skitter of a spider. The clatter of a skeleton. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Great,” Damian said.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Janis drew out her diamond sword. Even in this claustrophobic darkness, she could see the faint shimmer of azure enchantment, reminding her that she could trust in the sword.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The mineshaft collapsed in on itself not long after they escaped, but they had gathered the materials needed to teleport to The Nether.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">A click of flint and steel.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Janis stared dizzily at the violet portal. “Are we sure about this?” she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She fiddled with her enchanted armor, enchanted weapons, and golden apples. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damian gave her an are-you-serious look that confirmed she was overthinking it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You’re right,” she said as they both stepped into the portal.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The heat of a million suns scorched her from all sides, and she immediately wanted to take off her armor. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damian glanced at her. “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.” He surveyed the crimson land. “All we need to do is find the Nether fortress.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Janis felt as though her skin was sticky wax about to melt into a puddle of flesh. Jumping into a frozen ocean was much more preferable than this, but she knew that finding the fortress was top priority. Weaving through explosive fireballs, she followed Damian. She allowed herself a small smile. After everything they’d been through together, she would always follow him, to The End and beyond.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Half a heart. A shrill ringing drowned out the noise of the battlefield, but she could assume that Damian was desperately trying to reach her. But what could she do? All weapons broken, all armor cracked, all potions nullified. The Ender Dragon was as ruthless as it looked, and it was a miracle that Janis hadn’t been killed upon impact.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She tugged helplessly on her last string of hope and reason. She had to free the Endermen. It was their last responsibility before leaving the world. Living for centuries under the rule of the Ender Dragon was no way to live, surely the Endermen knew that? Of course, she couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Their lifeless, purple eyes gave nothing away. Maybe this crusade against the tyrannical dragon was yet another figment of imagination blown out of proportion.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Janis sensed strong arms embracing her, and she gazed into Damian’s warm brown eyes. Oh, those eyes that shamelessly revealed hundreds of thoughts.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I’m sorry,” Janis said, coughing from the end stone dust.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damian gave her silence. No words were needed as he raised his mangled bow to the last obsidian pillar. Ethereal light poured endlessly from the jet black dragon.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spring breeze finally came to a rest. Janis opened her eyes like she did so long ago at that first spawn point. Twilight began to set in, filling the sky to the brim with reds, yellows, purples, and pinks. The prisms of light reflected on her face as they gave a final goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crunch of grass snuck up behind her. She turned around and let Damian adorn her with a flower crown he had started earlier that day. They sat down silently in the petal paradise, content with nothing but each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you feel?” Damian asked her after some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are safe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>